Winter Lightspeed Land
'Winter Lightspeed Land '''is the 30th episode in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue Plot Angel and the rest of the Lighspeed Rangers are going to Alaska for a seven week vacation, when the Cluster finds out about this Smythus dispatches a monster to ruin their snow trip. Story At the Grayson’s house, Angel is video chatting her friends. ”Wow Ash thats so cool you earned your 6th Battle Frontier so unique,” Angel says as she compliments the battle. Ash looks at her on the screen. ”''Thanks Angel and I hope your battle with Vexus is going well,” Ash says as he looks at her. Angel smiles. ”Well my battle against Vexus is going well and guess what my team and family are going for the next 7 weekends,” Angel says as she looks at them. May looks at her. ”''Just tell us what's going on you look like you haven't slept in days,” May asked as she looks at Angel. Angel looks at them on the screen. "Nothing just been running ragged for the past week saving people from danger, so I better get some sleep," Angel says as she looks at her laptop computer. The call ends and Angel gets in her bed and turns off the light and falls asleep. (Theme Song) Episode 30: Winter Lightspeed Land In the middle of the morning, Angel woke up and gets startled by the video call from Max. ”Oh man, hey Max.” Angel says as she greets him on the screen. ''Hey Angel, Max says on her laptop screen. She lays on the bed. "So what's up?" Angel says as she looks at the screen. Just wanted to check up on you and wish you luck on your vacation, Max says on the screen. Angel smiles. ”Believe me I will do great in Alaska for the 7 weekend it’ll be an awesome trip and I bet the Cluster are taking a vacation as well.” Angel says as she talks to Max over the screen. Have fun, Max says as he ends the video chat. Angel gets her bags and leaves her room. At the airport the Grayson's, Lee's, and Rawling's family head to their flight to head to Alaska. Meanwhile on the Cluster main ship Queen Vexus smirks. "Ah so those power brats are going to Alaska for 7 weeks," Vexus says as she smirks. Smythus looks at her. "My Queen I have a monster that will destroy those rangers," Smythus says as he bows to her. Vexus looks at him. "What is it?" Vexus says as she is annoyed. Smythus presents her with an ice type monster. ”This is Frozen he has an ice type ability to freeze people and since the Rangers are heading to Alaska for 7 weeks for vacation we may strike at them and ruined it for them.” Smythus says as he announces his monster and plane to Vexus. Vexus smiles. ”That seems like an excellent plan Smythus when the Rangers landed in Alaska that’s where you sprout the attack on them.” Vexus says as she explains her plan to Smythus. Smythus agree’s with it. On the plane to Alaska, Angel is brushing Eevee’s fur as the others were sleeping. ”Hmm, I wonder what will you evolve into Eevee, Flareon a Fire type, Jolteon a electric type, Vaporeon a water type, Umbreon a dark type, Espeon a Psychic type, Leafeon a grass type, Sylveon a fairy type, or since we are going to Alaska the coldest place in the Earth you might evolve into Glaceon an ice type.“ Angel says as she looks at Eevee. Eevee wonders her questions as it climbs on Angel and cuddles, Angel cuddles with Eevee as well as they went to take a nap on the plane. At 9:30 PM at night, The plane has landed and the families have got off the plane and waited for their stuff. Larry looks at Angel. ”Angel did you just hold Eevee on the entire flight over here girl.” Larry says as he looks at her. Characters Rescue Rangers Allies Villains Monster Trivia Notes Background Information W